coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 8402 (5th June 2014)
Plot Rob rushes to get his car for Michelle and a sobbing Carla to take them to the hospital, screaming at a desperate Peter to keep away. Steve is interviewed by the police and admits that Peter told him that he changed his mind about leaving Carla and he was going to dump Tina. The way Steve phrases it makes it sound as if Peter was going to take strong action to stop Tina messing things up between him and Carla. Peter offloads on Deirdre and admits he's blown everything. She tells him some home truths and to pull himself together. Her words get through to him and he goes to the hospital with the intention of standing by his wife. Carla is examined as Rob and Michelle wait. Maddie tells Sophie that she saw Tim coming out of a jeweller's with a small bag and she thinks it contains an engagement ring for Sally. Tracy is the only one who can make Amy's talent contest. Peter stands his ground with Rob when he turns up at the hospital. He agrees to leave though and Michelle says she will text him with any news. Carla is told she has lost the baby. Sally laughs at Maddie's hypothesis. Steve returns from the police station, upset he's missed the talent contest. Liz pushes him again to tell Michelle that he knew of the affair. Sally tells Julie that the last thing she wants is to marry Tim as she's happy with him just the way things are. Michelle comforts a stunned Carla. Tracy and Amy return. She is upset that she only came sixth out of seven contestants. Steve tries to cheer her up, unsuccessfully. Maddie is worried that Ben's foster mother hasn't returned her texts. Rob swears to make Peter pay for what he's done. Michelle returns from the hospital and breaks the news of Carla's miscarriage. She breaks down in Steve's arms. He realises that he can't tell Michelle now, and Liz agrees. Rob tells Peter that he's going to make sure he ends up in jail for what he's done. Cast Regular cast *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Carla Barlow - Alison King *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Rob Donovan - Marc Baylis *Rita Tanner - Barbara Knox *Norris Cole - Malcolm Hebden *Dennis Tanner - Philip Lowrie *Deirdre Barlow - Anne Kirkbride *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Maddie Heath - Amy Kelly *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Sally Webster - Sally Dynevor *Julie Carp - Katy Cavanagh *Amy Barlow - Elle Mulvaney *Tim Metcalfe - Joe Duttine Guest cast *DS Hawthorn - Emma Cunniffe *Claire Hinton - Flo Wilson Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public, back room and hallway *1 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *4 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *Weatherfield General - Maternity Assessment Unit and corridor *Weatherfield Police Station - Interview room Notes *This additional Thursday episode in the schedules was transmitted at 8.30pm. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Rob and Michelle rush Carla to hospital as Peter looks on helplessly; Maddie tells Sally she thinks Tim is going to propose; Gail confides in Sharif that she's thinking of meeting her burglar; and Steve misses Amy's school talent show. (Note: the scenes involving Gail and Sharif were edited from the episode after this synopsis was written) *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 6,930,000 viewers (7th place). Category:2014 episodes Category:Episodes outside of broadcast patterns